johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Summary Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is the 5th installment of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series which features "Everybody's favorite plumber" and his friends squaring off against "The World's fastest Hedgehog" and his friends. Story The Olympics have arrived at Brazil's capital of Rio de Janeiro, and Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog are ready. Game Modes Single Match Play one match against any Mario or Sonic character. Olympic Mode Play in any of 3 Olympic event and win gold medals against the other competitors and earn Coins, Rings and even unlock costumes in this mode. Heroes Showdown Choose either Mario or Sonic characters in some kind of elimination match in various events. Pousada This is where you check out all of the things that you have unlocked, either changing your Mii's outfit or even listen to classic Mario or Sonic tracks. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Well, I've been playing these games ever since the first came out in 2008. Eventhough, I'm no fan of the Olympic Events. But I like these games, because I rather see Mario and Sonic go at it than the USA and China. Graphics The graphics are very well done. Not only they give out the original cartoon-ish look of the not just the characters but also the environment. The lighting from the sun and even the crashing of waves are also very well done as they also give the real sense of being on a sunny beach (which most of the time you will see). What I also like is the interchangeable flags of the audience, which they can change from either the character banners, but also the flags of the competing nations as well. 'Grade: '''A+ Music The soundtrack still has some of the orchestrated tracks that is synonymous to the real Olympic Events. But it also has some other tracks in each of the events themselves which gives the music in the game some good versatility. You can also unlock more tracks from the old Mario and Sonic games. Good to listen to and makes the events very fun. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice The sounds of the game also brings about the cartoon-ish environment of the game and fit into the game very well. The character voices, is actually hit and miss. The Mario characters has some of the original voices, unfortunately is not which has some (surprisingly) Street Fighter voices such as Travis Willingham (Guile) and his wife Laura Bailey (Chun-Li), it even features Roger Craig Smith who voiced Batman in Batman: Arkham Origins voicing "The World's Fastest Hedgehog". So, there can be some voices that may not sound right for these characters. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay concept of this game is almost the same as in the previous installments of the series. Along with some notable events such as ''100 Meter Run, Archery, Javelin throw, 4X 100 Meter Run, Equestrian, ''and Rythmic Gymnastics. It also features brand new events such as ''Soccer ''(or Football) and ''Rugby (or Football) and even Boxing. Though, just like in the previous installments, the difficulty of these events are once again unbalanced (some are very difficult to get right while others are a cinch), but with single match it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The Controls on the other hand have improved. No more confusing or even exhausting movements of the Wii Remote or Wii U GamePad, just some old school button mashing and timing (though certain buttons are used). So, it seems that the controls of the game actually took a few steps forward, but the gameplay in general didn't take any steps forward (or back). '''Grade: '''B Replay Value There is a lot to unlock in the game. Not only you get to unlock national flags to view in your Pousada, but you can unlock either Miiverse stamps, Mii costumes and even more characters, and some of these unlockables can be quite challenging to unlock, making the game quite fun. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts This game is no pushover and is quite challenging. But, unfortunately it still suffers from some kind of unbalanced gameplay eventhough a good amount of those problems have been assessed and dealt with. But at least you don't have to worry about silly movements with a Wii Remote or a Wii U GamePad as the controls give you some margin for error, unlike in the previous installments. '''Overall Grade: '''B+